A Spoonful of Honey
by NernOAredhel
Summary: Jack and Jane have had a few strolls through the park since the Spring Fair, but today, Jane feels like going somewhere different and Jack knows just the place. Jane ends up learning more about Jack's past and comes up with a way to surprise him on his rounds. Fluff/ First Kiss Nonsense ;)


_My first fic in about 2 years, but I couldn't let these two slip away, I am Jane/ Jack trash. I went through so many iterations of this story, but finally settled on the version you see here, enjoy!_

As Jane crossed the threshold into the park, a breeze whispered through the leaves above, tiny green gems flickering in the bright Spring sun. She felt the breeze scatter the butterflies that had been threatening to stir in her stomach all morning. This was the fourth time her and Jack had arranged to meet in the park since the Spring Fair. Though their meetings had mostly involved discussions surrounding SPRUCE and how best to help the workers, Jack being an invaluable mine of information and experience, she had found her thoughts wandering to him more and more each day. Every time she passed the lamppost outside her childhood home in Cherry Tree Lane, she recalled the day they bumped into each other, his all familiar smile a well worn memory she drew on whenever she needed it.

They had agreed to meet by the old oak tree in the centre of the park. As Jane rounded the path and the tree came into view, she saw Jack leaning up against the railings surrounding it, whistling along with the birds chirping out of sight above. His bicycle was pitched beside him, his blazer, waistcoat and hat tossed in the front basket due to the warmness of the day, his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a red neckerchief tied slightly askew under his shirt collar.

Jane felt there was something of the silver screen about him, endearing and playful. She also couldn't help but notice her heart rate skip up a little.

Jack stood up straighter as she approached, unconsciously smoothing down his shirt, his broad smile creasing into the corners of his eyes.

'Hello Jack.' Jane instinctively tucked her hair behind her ear as she strolled over to him. She had forgone wearing her usual beret and blazer today, the warm air was just too inviting for layers.

'Hello Jane.' They stood there momentarily, a thousand silent words travelled between their smiles.

Eventually Jack spoke, ''Ow was that meetin' you went to this mornin'?'

'Oh, fine, it was fine, um I think we've isolated a few of the issues.' She stood beside Jack, perching herself against the railings. 'Did you have a good morning?'

'There was a lovely sunrise. That's a good omen they say.' He said through his boyish grin, pushing himself off the railings. 'Which path would you like to take around the park today?' Jack unhitched the stand on the bicycle, holding it by the handle bars, ready to push it down the path of Jane's choosing, as he had done on their previous strolls.

Jack always offered to take Jane anywhere she wanted to go with such enthusiasm that Jane thought if she had asked to go to Oxford he would quite happily have peddled the fifty or so miles there, not that she'd ever dream of letting him. In all honesty, she didn't mind where she was as long as Jack was there. The feelings that had begun to weave their way into her heart and mind over the last few weeks were ones she'd never expected to feel so fully.

Yet, it was a beautiful day and she was sure they had wandered the length and breadth of the park during their previous meetings.

'While I do so love our strolls in the park,' Jane began, 'perhaps, as it's such a lovely day, we could go somewhere with a view.' She looped her arm round Jack's. 'A different view.' She bit her lip so as not to grin at the damask pink shade spreading across Jack's cheeks as she let her hand drift down to his on the handle bars.

A glint sparked to life in Jack's eyes as he nodded, a lopsided smile dimpling his cheeks, accepting the challenge. 'I kno' jus' the place.' He swung himself on to the bicycle, sitting back, allowing Jane to perch on the bar, as she had done that day on the way to the rally, resting her hands on the handle bars. The butterflies in her abdomen swarmed as Jack leaned forward against her, his hands gripping the bars next to hers.

'Ready?' Jack asked her softly, their cheeks touching, the heavy but sweet smell of lamp oil permeating Jane's senses.

'Ready.' She breathed, the end of the word catching in her throat as Jack pushed off, her right arm reflexively coiled around his as they sailed through the park and out onto the streets of London.

The sweet air swept over Jane as she marvelled at every sight and sound as they took shortcuts through alleyways, between lorries unloading produce and along the embankment, the river a running blur beside them.

Jack would tell her fleeting stories about this lamppost or that narrow terrace house, 'Bert once 'ad to pull me out of a chimney feet first in that 'ouse when I was a lad!'

Jane giggled as they bumped over some cobbles, gripping Jack's arm a little tighter.

'Oops, sorry 'bout that!' He expertly swerved around some of the more prominent cobbles after that.

They passed into the edge of the docks and they came to a stop by a row of seemingly empty warehouses. Jane hopped off and took in the sounds of distant ship's being unloaded and the river lapping at the low shore. The smell of Spring permeated even this urban place, a sweet dash of drying wood and tangled overgrowths here and there.

Jack pitched the bicycle up against the red brickwork of the nearest building, beside a set of ironwork steps that zig zagged their way up the side of the warehouse.

'Almost there.' He declared as he put his boot on the first metal step, shaking the bannisters hard to make sure they were all stable. 'This way.'

Jane excitedly began climbing the stairs, her and Jack's footsteps, almost in sync, echoed around the hollow buildings. Jane's heart was pounding when they reached the top, both from the climb and anticipation. When she stepped onto the roof, she took a sharp intake of breath at the sight before her.

She walked up to the lip of the roof. Not only were the docks spread out left and right, but the Thames sparkled and the vast expanse of London was stretched out before her, like the most intricately woven rug, coloured a murky gold by the warm sun, reflecting off a smattering of clouds.

'Do you like it?' Jack came and stood beside her.

Jane was so taken in by the view that she didn't notice Jack's sideways glances, trying to gauge her reaction.

'Like it? Jack this is wonderful!' She couldn't take her eyes off the horizon, from the ships to the buildings and the thousands of invisible souls moving around, oblivious to the beautiful scene they were part of.

' _Underneath the lovely London sky…_ ' Jack half sung as he tentatively brushed his hand against Jane's.

It was Jane's turn to blush, she could feel the warmth spreading through her face and it wasn't from the sun. She took his hand, intertwining her fingers in his, noticing his smile grow wider as they drank in the view.

They took in the skyline, pointing out familiar details here and there, before falling into a natural silence for several minutes, continuing to watch the world from afar.

'Thank you Jack.' Jane squeezed Jack's hand.

'My pleasure.' Jack gently gripped her hand back. 'Anything for you.' His eyes met hers as they shifted inwardly towards each other a little.

Jane felt something swell in her chest, a soaring energy unlike anything she'd ever felt before. 'I mean for everything.' She looked him squarely in the eye, 'our family really is lucky to have you in our lives.' The words spilled out of Jane before she could consider them, but she had meant it. Though, she noticed a crack in the warmth of Jack's eyes, a tinge of sadness, the kind that crept into the faces of her niece and nephews when they thought no one was looking.

'You're very kind Jane, bu' really, it's my pleasure. Anythin' I can do to 'elp.' The mischievous twinkle returned, pushing the sombre flash away as fast as it came.

Jane studied Jack for a moment, absently stroking his hand with her thumb as she held it. The sunlight reflected off of something between the red neckerchief and his collar.

A brushed silver chain.

She traced it with her eyes as far as she could before it disappeared beneath his shirt. She thought she could make out something round on the end of it, then realised she was staring and quickly returned her gaze to the city.

Jack must have noticed and plucked the chain out from under his shirt, revealing a thin, plain silver band swinging gently, catching the golden rays.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to…' The last thing Jane wanted to do was pry.

'No, it's fine, really. It belonged to me Mum.' Jack held it out for Jane to see properly.

'It's lovely.' Jane took in the delicate shape, along with the threads of the story forming in Jack's eyes.

'It was the only thing I could sa…that I could keep.' A sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he caught himself mid sentence.

Jane wasn't sure what to say, Jack had never mentioned his parents before, only that he was orphaned young, which, as she had discovered lately, seemed to be far too common a tale among the leeries.

Jack twirled the chain and ring through his fingers.

Jane continued to stroke his thumb with hers, their hands still meshed tightly. 'I'm so sorry Jack.'

'I'm one of the lucky ones really, Angus don't even remember 'is parents and others ain't got nothin' to show for 'em.'

Jack's positivity and kind soul never ceased to amaze Jane. How could it be her good fortune to know so many kind people who had seen so much sorrow.

'An' it's been a long time since I've 'ad anyone to talk to abou' it I guess.' Jack regarded Jane with such a deep look of trust, though, she felt it would be unfair to push him on the subject.

'You don't have to, that is, don't feel like you should, if you don't want to.' Jane, while curious, would never want to make Jack feel uncomfortable.

Jack lifted up her hand, woven in his and looped it through his arm and they meandered around the rooftop, taking in the view from all sides.

'Me Dad fought in the Great War see and, well, I don't remember 'im much, only that he didn't come back after. Me Mum became sick after that and never really recover'd. So, I suppose it's the one thing that linked them together, that was part o' both o' them.' He fiddled with the ring and chain as he spoke, looping and twisting the chain through his hand.

Both of Jane's hands were wrapped round Jack's arm by this point. They'd stopped by the northernmost corner of the building, white puffs rose from factory chimneys in the distance. She clung to every word, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she thought of the boy that used to wave up at her and Michael all those years ago.

'Funnily enough, it was Bert who gave me the chain to keep it on. Said me Mum would be proud that I decided to keep 'er close like that.' He clung absently onto the chain.

The sun had begun to dip in the sky a little, as if reacting in kind to Jack's words. The orange glow that reflected off the clouds bathed the rooftop in a hazy glow.

'So it's a reminder I suppose, tha' I'm lucky.' He stopped to face Jane. 'Very lucky.'

The lump in Jane's throat grew as she met his glistening brown eyes.

'She would'a loved this though.' He sniffed, nodding towards the effervescent sky, 'colour o' honey. That was 'er favourite thing. Whenever she used to get 'old of some, she used to give me teaspoon-fulls as a treat.' He trailed off, his hand resting on Jane's, nestled in the crook of his elbow. 'All in the place where the lost things go, I suppose.'

'That's what Georgie says.' Jane commented, so quietly as if to herself.

Jack flashed a knowing smile.

A couple of tears escaped Jane's eyes, rolling down her cheeks, she quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand. 'I think she'd be very proud of you Jack.' She let go of his arm and faced him. 'There are wolves in the world, we both know that and, here you are with so much love and compassion and kindness. Never mind the lamps, your smile, the one that hasn't changed a bit, lights up that world.'

Jack took a deep breath and smiled at the ground, the tips of his ears turning a lovely shade of crimson. 'I don't know abou' that, but, there is one thing I do know,' he took Jane's hands in his own, 'she would 'ave thought you the loveliest person. Jus' like I do.' He lifted her hands to his lips, pressing them delicately against her fingers. 'You deserve the world Jane Banks.'

Never mind flitting, the butterflies in Jane's stomach were now somersaulting, flying in all directions.

'Jack, look where we're standing, I have the world right here.' She inched closer to Jack, resting her hand over his heart. Nothing would have stopped their lips meeting at that moment; the butterflies fell silent, suspended in flight and time.

Jane slipped her hands from his and wrapped them round his neck, deepening their kiss. The warmth of him, his lips entwined with hers, intoxicated Jane.

The world could have disintegrated beneath them and they would have been none the wiser.

Jack's hands rested on the small of her back, drawing her closer still, the brightest ray of sun couldn't have penetrated their embrace.

They eventually parted, lips tingling and hearts racing, but they didn't move more than an inch away from each other. They were invisible on the rooftop, the city at their feet. No words were exchanged, there was no need.

Jane pushed Jack's hair from his forehead, her hand resting just by his ear.

Jack's hands were still interlocked at her back, keeping her close.

She had never felt so drawn to a person as she did to Jack in that moment.

This time Jack brushed his lips against hers, several times in fleeting kisses inclining in intensity until he lifted her off the ground.

Jane clamped her eyes shut, savouring every touch.

Jack held her tight, suspended a few inches above the roof and spun her round, both stifling giggles through their parting lips.

Jane could have stayed there until the sky itself fell to pieces around them. Alas, eventually time had to resume, lamps had to be lit and soup kitchens needed volunteers.

Jane took in the view one more time, the feel of Jack beside her, their hands intwined, before they made their way back to ground level, footsteps perfectly in sync on the steps, sending consistent echoes around the hollow docks.

The temperature was starting to decline and Jack rested his blazer over Jane's shoulders for the ride back to the city. She held his arm tightly as they swept through the darkening streets, shadows spreading like inkblots on paper.

Jack slowed to a stop a the back door of the SPRUCE Headquarters, where tonight's soup kitchen was being held. A door stood ajar, spilling a strand of light across the inky cobbles.

Jane could hear voices coming from within, it sounded busy already. 'Thank you Jack,' she hopped off the bicycle, her hand lingering on his arm.

'No problem at all.' Jack took her hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss.

Jane felt the spark of his lips tingle up through her arm, all the way to her core. She couldn't let those lips or anything attached to them leave just yet.

Before he had a chance to set off again to go on his rounds, Jane caught him by the sleeve, tugging him into another kiss so intense that Jack nearly lost his balance on the stationary bicycle.

After she'd watched Jack cycle away, an idea started to waltz its way into her mind that would be too perfect to waste. All she needed was something she was sure was stashed in her desk drawer for a rainy day and a sneaky leerie.

Jack had cycled around in a dream for the rest of the evening, almost to his detriment, a couple of times scraping the curb with his bicycle wheel, nearly throwing him off balance. Every lamp flame conjured images of her golden hair, the warmth of her hands in his and her rose petal lips.

He crossed paths with Angus about two thirds of the way through his rounds.

'Whatchoo lookin' all starry eyed for?' Angus jibed.

'Don't know what you're on abou'.' Jack replied mischievously as he slid down his ladder, hoping the lamp he'd just lit wasn't illuminating his flushed cheeks too much.

'Hmph.' Angus couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jack, silly grin plastered on his face. 'Where you finishin' up this ev'nin?' Angus enquired, his tone overly casual.

'Embankment, where I normally finish on Thursdays.' If Jack's mind hadn't still been caught somewhere between rooftops and the Spring sunshine he would have perhaps been suspicious.

''Ere, where's your tennis racquet?' Angus slipped into leerie speak as he leapt down from the lamp he'd just lit outside the Post Office.

Jack only realised then he wasn't wearing his jacket. He could have told Angus the truth, that he'd wrapped it round Jane Banks's shoulders after they had spent quite possibly the best day of his life watching London from up on high, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to let the moment out into reality yet, so he remained coy.

'Don't you 'ave some more lamps to light?' He replied cheekily, as an older brother would.

Angus couldn't help but snigger. ''Ave it your way, lover boy.' He disappeared on his own bicycle before Jack could challenge, reply or simply stand there and blush.

When Jack reached his last lamppost of the evening along the low walls of the embankment, he noticed a little blue box, tied with lace, balancing on the wall next to it. He'd come across some odd things while traversing the streets of London, but this was a first. He looked about, there was no one in the vicinity that he could see or hear.

He took the box up the ladder with him, so as to get a better look with the light. Maybe there would be something on it that would help identify its rightful owner. It did, except it was _his_ name. His heart thudded as he opened it, to find a note, along with a miniature glass jar, filled with golden liquid that shimmered in the lamp light. He marvelled at it and the neatly written note inside, a lump catching in his throat.

He'd never put his ladder away so fast, but made sure to carefully tuck the box into the front basket.

Although it would be months before Jack would get up the courage to ask, he knew from that day on who the new owner of his mother's ring would be. He hopped on his bicycle, a few stray tears flying in the breeze as he peddled as fast as he could to the flat across town, where the note inside the box implied she would be waiting up for him, with toast and tea.


End file.
